


不是普通朋友18

by SONG1204



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONG1204/pseuds/SONG1204
Kudos: 3





	不是普通朋友18

18  
朴智旻彻底被田柾国豢养了。

他被关在一间郊外的别墅里，田柾国安排佣人给他送一日三餐，但不许外人同他讲话。

电子产品一律没收，所有尖锐的金属全被藏起来了。

田柾国每晚都来视察，主要的目的还是找他做爱。

他像猫一样被囚禁，醉生梦死，早就忘了记录白天和黑夜。

他的生活只有吃饭和做爱，田柾国企图用最原始野蛮的方式来消磨他的意志。

在这种封闭条件下，食与色都满足了，就没什么活下去的期待了。

朴智旻仿佛又死了一次，如此赤裸裸地活着，不如体面的死去，可他真舍得吗？

田柾国每次要释放后，总会紧紧抱着他，诉说内心矛盾和挣扎：“哥，求求你爱爱果果，到底怎么样才能爱上我，嗯？”

怯懦的大眼睛小心翼翼，可下身还留在智旻的体内，田柾国到底是多没有安全感啊！

朴智旻任由弟弟把他翻来翻去，他诚实的身子已经适应田柾国的摆布。

习惯真是个可拍的东西啊！世间人之纠结，不难理解。

田柾国唯一的好处就是在床上极为尊重他，听起来够讽刺的吧！

朴智旻不许标记，田柾国就真的没碰过腺体。  
朴智旻不许他射到生殖腔，田柾国就乖乖拔出来。

朴智旻不想口，田柾国就真没强迫他。

当生活变成一种痛苦的程式，昔日可憎的面目和卑劣的举动都变得情有可原，朴智旻已经被磨成命运的傀儡，他轻轻叹息，可能连叹息都没了声音。

田柾国注意到哥哥难过，特意买了只小黑猫作伴跟他作伴。

小黑猫皮毛柔顺美丽，特别会撒娇发嗲逗智旻开心。

智旻给他取名哼哼，田柾国听完脸都僵了，又不好说什么。

他还想着金泰亨！还没忘！

那又能怎么办？把他压到床上再蹂躏一次？还是把猫扔走？

田柾国悲伤地望向天花板，他本以为得到哥哥的身体，和哥哥形成肉体上的默契，就自然而然触碰到哥哥内心最柔软的地方，可他还是失败了。

有了小猫之后，智旻的话更少了，但人却温和不少，Omega生来的母性气息甚至抚慰了田柾国不安的心。

田柾国已经很久没回田家了，可能在他的意识里，有智旻的地方就家。

果不其然，朴大姑还是发现了这座别墅。

她怎么也没想到儿子的小金库已经这么丰厚了。  
她叫人把门锁打开，踏着精致的小高跟横冲直撞，佣人们吓得连忙关上智旻房间的门。

朴大姑问话：“少爷一直在这儿住？”

“是的。”

朴大姑瞥见地上整齐地摆着两双拖鞋，问道：“他一个人？”

“是的。”

朴大姑厉声呵斥：“撒谎！”

智旻抱着猫在屋里听见姑姑的冷言冷语，暗笑这个人真是一点没变。

按理说母家落寞了，应该收敛一下，没想到还是尖酸跋扈，智旻反倒有点期待，如果姑姑知道他还活着，会有什么反应呢！

对！这他最好的机会！逃离此地最好的机会，也许会遭遇牢狱之灾，也许会因未婚同房被世人唾弃，但是面前是久违的自由！他可以拿回朴智旻的身份，堂堂正正地活下去。

没等他鼓起勇气开门，怀里的哼哼就争气地帮他叫出声。

朴大姑马上察觉，噔噔噔上楼，声音尖细传来：“田柾国怎么还养起猫了？让我来看看是什么样的猫！”

大门‘啪’一声打开，狭长的眼睛与她相对，朴智旻看她吃惊的表情笑出声：“姑姑，好久不见！”

朴大姑睁大双眼：“你….你…是…是智旻？”

朴智旻轻松地点头：“姑姑，是我，我没死哦。”

朴大姑腿瞬间软了，她瘫在地上，面部扭曲，她捂住耳朵：“怎么会…怎么会…他的儿子还活着….不对啊…已经死了…难道是他吗？”

哼哼跳下来，凶巴巴地盯着这个崩溃的女人，朴大姑吓得后退：“别过来，别过来….弟弟你已经死了，你儿子也死了…我什么也没做…我不知道….”

智旻冷笑，这个女人还说自己什么也没做，明明害人的事她也出了力，到都来竟说自己无辜？

朴大姑已经完全崩溃，她从包里掏出匕首，朝着手腕就是一刀，尖锐的钢铁快速划破血管，鲜红的血四处喷洒，周围的佣人吓得赶紧拉开她。

朴大姑尖叫着：“你让我死好了，我的命你拿走吧！放过小国，放过小国！”

智旻吓得连连后退，从未想过朴大姑疯癫至此，他跟着佣人把她送到田氏医院。

医生万分火急：“夫人的血型是罕见的Rh阴AB型血，医院血库里的血袋今早刚刚用完。”

智旻赶紧撸起袖子：“我是，我是这个血型的！”  
“那真是再好不过了！”

血液从身体流出的感觉很奇妙，智旻看着朴大姑的睡颜，突然觉得她没那么讨厌了。

朴智旻看向窗外，外面的枫叶灿若云霞，现在已经是十月了吧。

智旻看得入迷，一时忘记带口罩，他不知道的是，有只小松鼠在楼底惊恐地看着他。


End file.
